Wonderland
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Sequel to Mad City / Dan dari bermacam-macam hal yang Taeyong sukai di kota, Ten adalah favoritnya. Taeyong x Ten [NCT TaeTen/Yaoi]


**Wonderland**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **Wonderland x All Mine**

* * *

 _Can you imagine?_

 _Walking on purple skies, sitting on the clouds of pie._

 _Oh when it happens, you're in your paradise._

 _The darkness in your night, you'll see the light._

 _._

 _._

London memutuskan untuk memulai pagi ini dengan cuaca yang cerah. Langit mulai bewarna biru terang, pejalan kaki mulai berlalu lalang.

Ten menarik selimutnya lalu mengeratkan benda itu ke tubuhnya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi namun kenyataan memaksanya untuk mengakhiri mimpi yang sedang ia rajut.

Suhu udara London pagi ini juga tidak terlampau dingin sebenarnya, mereka benar-benar sudah berada di musim semi.

"Ten, sekarang giliranmu untuk mandi."

Menghela napas sebelum membuka matanya lagi.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Lee Taeyong dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek _navy blue_ , sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk hotel.

Tidak munafik, kekasihnya itu memang terlihat sangat _hot_ sekarang. Namun laki-laki itu juga yang tadi pagi membangunkannya jadi saat ini Ten menolak untuk memujinya.

"Memangnya hari ini kita akan kemana?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya.

Ayolah, mana mungkin dia tidak tahu? Bahkan mereka tidak pergi dengan _travel,_ mustahil kalau dia tidak mempunyai rencana.

Lagipula mereka sudah membuat daftar tempat-tempat yang bisa mereka kunjungi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu, nanti kita telat."

 _But Ten still refuse,_ kasurnya lebih menggoda.

" _Come on, Ten_ …." Lalu Taeyong menghela napasnya sebelum Ten merasakan sisi kasur bagian kanannya memberat. " _We got no time for this."_

Salah satu kamar hotel di London menjadi saksi bisu ketika Taeyong memberingsut ke atas kasur, berbaring tepat di sebelah Ten.

Kekasihnya itu sedikit memekik ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di bahunya dan ketika ia sadar, lehernya pun sudah terlanjur menjadi sasaran.

" _Oh my god. Taeyong, stop!"_

 _But Lee Taeyong is unstoppable now,_ enggan menghiraukan penolakan dari Ten dan tetap mengunci laki-laki yang lebih kecil di dalam pelukan.

"Iya, aku akan mandi. Sekarang lepaskan."

Tepat setelahnya, Lee Taeyong berhenti menghujamkan ciuman itu.

" _Good boy."_

"Ck. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak boleh tahu kita akan ke mana saja hari ini?" Ujar Ten sambil memutar badannya menghadap ke arah Taeyong, mencebik.

Yang di depannya hanya tersenyum dan Ten tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela napas dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur putihnya.

* * *

Menghabiskan beberapa menit perjalanan dengan _subway_ menuju Brick Lane, Taeyong dan Ten langsung bergerak untuk mencari salah satu café yang termasuk dalam daftar tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Totalnya ada lebih dari dua puluh tempat dengan sebagian dari mereka yang sudah dicoret, mereka sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu kemarin.

Mereka membuka pintu lalu melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke Cereal Killer Café.

Hanya ada tiga orang di dalam sana dan seorang pegawai di balik meja. Atmosfer yang diberikan juga benar-benar nyaman, menyadarkan mereka bahwa udara yang mereka hirup adalah udara milik London.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ten sambil memandangi deretan menu yang ada di papan depan matanya, begitu pula dengan Taeyong.

" _The Lion King_ dan _Stacked Hot Chocolate."_ Jawab laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

Dengan pemandangan orang yang berlalu-lalang di balik kaca tembus pandang ini, Ten dan Taeyong sama-sama ditemani dengan semangkuk sereal dan coklat panas berbagai rasa.

Sementara Ten menghabiskan _Chocopotamus_ nya, matanya sibuk menelusuri peta yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ , menunjukan berbagai rute bus yang dapat mereka ambil untuk mengunjungi satu dari sekian banyak tempat yang mereka tulis di daftar.

"Setelah ini kita ke Tate Modern bagaimana?"

Namun Taeyong hanya menggeleng sambil terus mengunyah serealnya.

"Tower of London."

"Hah?"

"Kita akan ke sana." Ujar Taeyong setelahnya.

Ten mendengus.

Tadi laki-laki ini mengaku kalau tidak memiliki rencana dan sekarang malah menjadi orang yang menentukan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi setelah ini.

Tetapi Ten tidak menolak, jadi dia kembali memasukan suapan-suapan terakhir sereal itu ke dalam mulutnya. Toh Tower of London juga termasuk di dalam daftar tempat-tempat yang wajib di kunjungi.

 _._

 _._

 _You're like a shooting star, daydream, cotton candy, you're my fantasy._

 _It's magical, I'm feeling so oh~_

 _You give me butterflies_

 _I wanna fly._

 _There's nothing like you that I ever tried._

 _._

 _._

Mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah, Taeyong hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk memotret segala hal yang ia lihat.

Kerumunan orang di depan mereka, bangunan-bangunan tua yang masih diurus, burung-burung yang terbang sampai Tower Bridge dari kejauhan.

"Justru itu. Semua foto-foto ini kan mencetak semua hal yang belum tentu bisa kita alami lagi. _Better safe than sorry_ , Taey."Jelasnya saat Taeyong bertanya alasan Ten memotret segala hal dua hari yang lalu.

Namun melihat laki-lakinya sesemangat ini, ada perasaan lain yang mekar di dalam dirinya.

" _When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love."_ Kata Lana Del Rey. Dan itu dia yang Taeyong rasakan sekarang.

Seakan-akan raganya rela membawa Ten untuk mengelilingi satu London seharian penuh dan jiwanya yang setia melindungi laki-laki itu.

"Taey, kita masuk ke situ, ya?"

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ten, matanya berlabuh pada bangunan White Tower di sebelah kanannya.

" _Sure."_

Bangunan ini sendiri seperti kastil kebanyakan, seperti yang sering kita bayangkan saat membaca dongeng ketika masih kecil dulu.

Hanya saja White Tower ini tidak begitu mencekam, mungkin efek masih pagi. Tidak ada naga asli yang siap mengeluarkan api di dalam sana, tidak ada juga tuan putri yang menunggu pangeran untuk menyelamatkannya.

Hanya ada alat-alat perang jaman dulu, tembok-tembok tua, lorong dan turis lain di sana.

"Ini seperti baju besi yang ada di _Tom & Jerry, _kan?"

Sesederhana itu, namun cukup membuat Lee Taeyong tersenyum.

Butuh dua jam sampai akhirnya Ten merasa puas. Namun puas dengan Tower of London bukan berarti perjalan akan berhenti di situ, benar?

Tidak berada jauh dari Tower of London, tempat selanjutnya yang bisa dicoret dari daftar adalah Tower Bridge, salah satu jembatan yang menjadi ikon kota London.

"Tower Bridge ini sering kali disebut dengan London Bridge, padahal jelas mereka adalah jembatan yang berbeda _._ "

 _Story time with Lee Taeyong,_ membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan dengan New York City sebagai latarnya.

Seperti kata Guy De Maupassant seperti yang pernah ia baca di Goodreads: _"Our memory is a more perfect world than the universe: it gives back life to those who no longer exist."_

Jadi itu dia, kenangan yang tidak bisa terulang kembali. Segala memori saat kehidupan kelam masih menjadi bayang-bayang yang menghantui Lee Taeyong.

Setidaknya itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, menjadi kenangan cantik-manis-pahit yang bercampur menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan.

"Padahal London Bridge itu yang ada di seberang sana, yang seperti jembatan biasa." Ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk sisi Sungai Thames yang lain.

"Kita akan ke sana tidak?"

"Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa ke sana hari ini."

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari berburu makanan setelah hari yang melelahkan.

Borough Market dipenuhi dengan banyak pengunjung seperti biasanya dengan semua s _tall_ yang memproduksi wangi makanan yang menggugah selera.

Ten menemukan banyak.

Matanya dengan mudah menangkap roti-roti di dalam keranjang, daging burger yang baru dimasak, kue-kue coklat yang menggoda namun pilihannya berlabuh pada salah satu _stall_ dengan antrean panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau makan kentang dulu?" Tanya Ten, memeluk lengan kanan Lee Taeyong sambil berjalan menuju antrean.

"Kentang man—Oh, _I know this place._ "

Taeyong mengetahui Kappacasein sejak pertama kali dia berlibur ke London dan belum bisa melupakan tempai ini.

Keju khasnya memang selalu memiliki kesan tersendiri. Entah memang karena rasanya, keju lumer yang ditumpahkan di atas makanan-makanannya atau malah lokasinya.

Ten memilih _cheese toastie_ dan matanya tidak bisa berhenti berbinar ketika melihat keju yang ditumpahkan dengan gilanya di atas _toast_ miliknya. Pemandangan itu terlalu seksi untuk diabaikan.

"Nanti _toast_ mu dingin, Ten."

Yang terpanggil langsung menengok ke asal suara, sebelah kananya. Sibuk mengunyah kentang berbalut keju yang tidak kalah menggairahkan.

"Setelah ini kita ke mana?" Tanya Ten setelah mereka kembali berjalan dengan makanan yang masih berada di genggaman masing-masing.

"Tate Modern mungkin?"

Ten mengangguk.

Entah mengapa yang muncul di pikirannya malah MoMA yang ada di New York. Saat Johnny menghilang dan Ten –tidak sengaja— bertemu dengan Taeyong untuk kedua kalinya.

Kalau saja ia tidak hilang saat itu, belum tentu dia bisa berdiri di dalam Borough Market bersama Lee Taeyong sekarang.

Ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya, masa depan macam apa lagi yang akan menyambutnya nanti?

Akankah ada kebetulan lain yang akan menghasilkan dampak yang begitu besar untuk hidupnya?

"Ten, _is that you?"_

Yang dipanggil langsung menangkat kepalanya, menemukan seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai dengan elegannya tengah tersenyum di depannya.

"Prim!"

Ten memeluk perempuan itu, reflek. Melupakan _toast_ nya yang mungkin saja akan mengotori baju teman lamanya. Apalagi Lee Taeyong yang menatap mereka dengan alis yang beradu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan ke sini?"

"Aku kira Tern sudah cerita."

Dan berbagai kalimat –yang Taeyong anggap basa-basi terus membuatnya merasa terabaikan.

 _He doesn't even know who tf is she_ dan mereka berpelukan di depannya.

"Ah, Taey! Ini Primmy, teman SMA ku. Dan Prim, ini Taeyong, dia—"

"Kekasihmu," perempuan itu memotong kalimat Ten lalu tersenyum. "Aku pernah melihatnya di Instagram."

 _Oh, teman SMA._

Mereka mengobrol, kembali mengasingkan Taeyong dan kentang keju lumernya sendirian.

Serius, Taeyong yakin sekali dia mengajak Ten ke sini untuk jalan-jalan dan makan, bukan untuk diabaikan.

Tidak lama sampai ia kembali menghela napasnya kasar. Mengutuk diri sendiri yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi posesif seperti sekarang.

" _Okay, see you when I see you, Ten and Taeyong!"_ Primmy berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. _Finally._

Yang Taeyong tahu, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah empat saat mereka meninggalkan Borough Market, menuju tempat selanjutnya.

 _._

 _._

 _All Mine, the whole world._

 _Your lips are doing magic._

 _Bloomed fantasy, a picture of a dream._

 _Hold that in your small hands._

 _Secretly my Heart._

 _._

 _._

"Kalian dekat?" Tanya Lee Taeyong saat mereka sama-sama sudah berada di dalam _gallery._

Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Tidak seharusnya dia secemburu ini.

"Iya, dulu aku sering menginap di rumahnya."

" _What?!"_ Pekik Taeyong cukup keras. Sanggup membuat beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari benda-benda dengan estetika tinggi di sini.

" _Chill, Taey, chill._ Aku dan Primmy benar-benar cuma berteman, tidak pernah lebih. Dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun seperti yang barangkali kau pikirkan."

Mungkin Ten bisa membaca pikirannya tetapi tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu." Dia mengalungkan tangannya dengan lengan Lee Taeyong. "Tapi aku senang bisa melihatmu merajuk seperti sekarang."

Setelah itu dia tertawa dan Taeyong mendengus. Ten mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan gelap di seberang, yang lebih tinggi hanya mengikuti.

Taeyong bukan penggila seni kontemporer, _so does Ten._ Jadi _tour_ mereka di tempat ini benar-benar diisi dengan obrolan dan kadang Ten yang meminta Taeyong untuk memotretnya.

Angin sore berhembus cukup kencang.

London sore ini tidak berbeda dengan London dua atau tiga hari yang lalu.

Masih dipenuhi dengan pejalan kaki, bunyi alat musik yang dimainkan para seniman jalanan hingga bus yang datang dan pergi.

"Setelah dari London Bridge kita ke mana?" Tanya Ten saat mereka baru melangkah di jembatan itu.

Sepanjang matanya memandang, ada lebih dari tujuh orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"London eye."

Dia spontan memutar kepalanya ke arah Taeyong, "Serius? Sekarang?"

"Memangnya kapan lagi?"

Ten masih ingat betul saat SMA dulu, kelasnya mendapatkan tugas tentang tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi dan salah satu temannya memilih London Eye yang akan ia kunjungi sekarang ini.

" _Aku ingin menaikinya saat sore hari bersama kekasihku, itu akan sangat romantis!"_

Dulu dia hanya tertawa.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, sekarang dia yang akan merasakannya.

"Memangnya mereka tidak tutup?" Ujar Ten saat mereka meninggalkan London Bridge. Karena seingatnya, mereka memiliki jadwal sampai jam enam malam, setengah jam dari sekarang.

"Tidak kalau kita segera ke sana."

Jadi mereka sama-sama mempercepat langkah demi memasuki satu dari sekian banyak kapsul yang siap untuk berputar dan menikmati langit sore London.

* * *

Nyaris.

Nyaris adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan saat ini. Ketika mereka berhasil mendapatkan tiket-tiket di jam terakhir.

Ten sendiri awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa Taeyong membuat rencana untuk menaiki London Eye di sore hari ketika waktu sudah mulai mengejar seperti ini.

Namun ketika laki-laki itu menyebutkan alasannya, Ten tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

" _Di siang hari, mungkin kita bisa melihat semuanya lebih jelas. Tetapi yang kita cari bukan hanya itu, tetapi feelsnya. Dan aku rasa kau akan setuju kalau aku mengatakan bahwa lampu-lampu malam ini memberikan ketenangan sendiri, benar tidak?_

" _Bertahun-tahun, sejak lahir sampai saat ini kita berdua sama-sama tinggal di kota besar membuat kita terbiasa dengan segala hal yang ada di kota. Kalau orang lain bisa bilang tempat yang menenangkan adalah pegunungan dan tempat senyap lainnya, aku sendiri lebih memilih lampu malam di kota sebagai tempat pengasingan diri."_

Dia setuju karena dia merasakannya.

Ten tidak tahu rasanya tinggal selain di kota dan tidak pernah bertanya kepada pendatang bagaimana rasanya tinggal di kota. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia memang menikmati itu semua.

Ketika matahari mulai tidur dan bulan menguasai langit, tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada cahaya dari gedung-gedung tinggi yang menyinari seisi kota yang seharusnya gelap akibat malam.

Kerasnya kota menghangatkannya, rumitnya kota menenangkannya dan pahitnya kota memberikan rasa damai tersendiri yang barangkali belum tentu bisa ia temukan di tempat lain.

Ten langsung berjalan saat merasa Taeyong menarik tangannya, memasuki kapsul yang didominasi dengan kaca tembus pandang itu.

Ada banyak orang lain di sana tetapi Ten sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Seramai-ramainya sebuah tempat, terkadang kita tetap bisa merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Dan keberadaan Lee Taeyong di sampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mencoret kata "kesepian" dan membiarkan "sendirian" tetap berada di tempat.

 _Breathtaking views._ Mereka benar-benar bisa melihat semuanya dari sini.

Ten dengan mudahnya menemukan gedung The Shard yang menjulang dengan tingginya. Begitupula The Gherkin yang sudah Taeyong tunjuk, bahkan sebelum Ten menyadari gedung itu berada di sisi yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini.

"Foto di sisi sebelah sana sudah bagus?" Tanya Taeyong, antisipasi untuk mencegah Ten yang memaksa menaiki London Eye lagi demi mendapatkan foto Big Ben yang sempurna.

"Bagus kok. Lihat deh." Laki-laki itu menunjukan hasil potretnya.

Tidak buruk. London benar-benar terasa di foto itu dan lampu-lampu jingga dan kuning itu benar-benar sempurna.

Ketika Taeyong merasa posisi kapsul yang mereka naiki sudah cukup tinggi, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Atmosfer menghangat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangan dan kepalanya.

Memandang ke arah laki-laki di sebelahnya, Taeyong kemudian memanggil namanya.

"Ten, coba kamu bayangkan seandainya semua lampu di kota ini padam." Taeyong mulai berbicara.

Ten _giggles,_ "Dan London akan dicap sebagai kota tidak berpenghuni sampai matahari muncul lagi. Tidak, itu mustahil sekali, Taey."

"Dan kita sudah saling mengenal selama delapan tahun?"

Ten mengangguk.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau aku adalah kota, mempunyai cerita unik sendiri-sendiri." Taeyong memutar badannya menghadap ke arah Ten lalu menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki itu.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Dan selama delapan tahun itu juga kau menjadi lampu-lampu yang menyinari kota yang seharusnya gelap ini."

Taeyong tahu pikiran Ten mulai mencerna semua kalimatnya, tetapi telinga laki-laki itu sudah terlanjur memerah. Membuat Taeyong harus menahan senyumnya demi tidak menghancurkan suasana.

"Kalau kota tidak memiliki cahaya, maka akan terlihat seperti kota mati. Kalau aku kehilangan kamu, berarti aku akan mati juga." Dia tersenyum miring.

Ini sedikit memalukan ketika Taeyong merasa bahwa beberapa dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam kapsul ini mulai menaruh perhatian pada dirinya dan Ten.

Tetapi Lee Taeyong tetap tidak mau menghancurkan semua rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi.

"Oke, lupakan saja semua kalimatku sebelumnya, aku tahu itu murahan." Taeyong lalu melepas genggamannya dengan Ten tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan Ten dari rasa gugup yang entah dari mana asalnya itu.

Dan saat kekasihnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, Ten benar-benar ingin berteriak.

Lee Taeyong berlutut, pandangannya enggan lepas dari sepasang mata kekasihnya yang masih menunjukan kekagetannya.

Dia membuka kotak itu, " _Would you be my everlasting light?"_

Berada di ketinggian kurang dari 443 kaki dari permukaan laut di dalam kapsul bening London Eye bersama belasan orang lainnya. Jam 5:43 PM dengan langit yang sudah begitu gelap dan lampu-lampu gedung yang bersinar terang sebagai saksi.

Taeyong bisa merasakan dirinya membeku, menunggu jawaban Ten yang tidak bisa ia tebak.

Kalau dia menjawab tidak, maka ia harus menanggung malu di depan belasan penumpang lainnya dan itu benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus.

Ten menghela napasnya.

Namun setelah itu dia mengangguk.

Taeyong melebarkan matanya. Menahan gejolak yang terasa hampir meledak di dalam dada.

Mencintai itu memang menyenangkan tetapi dicintai balik adalah sebuah hal yang paling dinanti-nanti dalam hidup.

Ketika Taeyong memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Ten, suara riuh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar begitu jelas.

Hari ini jelas akan menjadi salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah ia alami selama dia hidup.

 _._

 _._

 _The place that we dream of is right before our eyes._

 _Embracing the moment,_

 _Feeling this magic, baby!_

 _Only with you._

 _._

 _._

Berusaha menjaga suasana agar tidak terasa canggung, Taeyong berinisatif untuk mengajak Tennya makan malam di salah satu restoran Meksiko rekomendasi temannya.

Ten mengiyakan dan Taeyong sudah cukup bersyukur laki-laki itu masih menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada suara yang biasa-biasa saja.

Lebih baik seperti itu, pikirnya.

Malam itu, Wahaca Mexican cukup ramai seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dipenuhi dengan keluarga yang sedang makan bersama, sekelompok orang yang mengobrol dengan temannya dan juga pasangan, seperti mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ten.

Mau dengar pengakuan jujurnya? Ten tidak baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana jantungnya yang tidak bisa santai sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu dan tatapan yang Lee Taeyong berikan kepadanya menambah gugup yang membara di dalam tubuh.

" _British steak burrito_ dan _smoky chipotle chicken quesadillas."_

Jadi makanan itu lah yang ada di depan Taeyong saat ini. Begitu juga _pork pibil tacos_ dan _chargrilled ancho chicken burritos_ yang ada di depan Ten.

"Kau beli _churros_ untuk siapa?" Tanya Taeyong saat mendapati c _hurros_ dan coklat yang ada di atas meja mereka.

"Kita."

Kita.

Satu kata yang begitu sederhana namun 100% sanggup membuat Taeyong kembali berdebar dan Ten yang menyesali pemilihan katanya.

"Ya, maksudnya kalau kau mau ambil saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

Perasaan canggung seperti ini memang tidak pernah menyenangkan, selalu terasa mencekik. Terlebih jika orang itu biasanya menjadi orang ternyaman yang bisa kita temui.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Menghindari kontak mata yang begitu kentara.

"Setelah ini kita langsung pulang?"

Tetapi Taeyong menggeleng, " _I need a coffee first, is it okay?"_

* * *

Mereka masih terjaga.

Kegelapan sudah menguasai langit meski bintang-bintang tetap berusaha mengintip di baliknya.

Suhu mulai mendingin, memaksa dua anak manusia di dalam ruangan itu untuk mengeratkan selimut mereka.

Namun mereka tetap terjaga.

Ten memilih untuk menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri, memunggungi Taeyong.

Dengan tangan yang tidak bisa lepas dari area bibirnya, kepalanya dibuat kembali berandai-andai. Menari dalam lamunan tanpa ujung.

Sementara kekasihnya bertatapan langsung dengan langit-langit kamar, kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala.

Otaknya kembali memutar segala hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

Saat _almost-make-out-session,_ Tower of London, Borough Market hingga London Eye sebagai klimaks dari segala momen yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

Mungkin apa yang Ten katakan itu benar. Daripada merasa menyesal, lebih baik kita mengambil gambar semua hal sebanyak yang kita bisa dengan anggapan bahwa belum tentu kita akan diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan hal ini lagi.

Detik ini juga rasa penasaran Taeyong menguar.

Menebak-nebak pandangan orang ketika dia berlutut, mengeluarkan cincin dan saat dia mencium Ten di depan belasan orang lainnya, dihadapan langit sore London yang mulai bercahaya.

Setiap individu memiliki cara berpikir yang berbeda.

Otak kanan-otak kiri.

 _Introvert-extrovert._

Hanya saja, entah kenapa itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Ten …."

Taeyong bisa merasakan sisi kiri tempat tidur ini bergerak.

Tidak memutar badannya tetapi kepalanya, mendapati Ten yang juga berbaring lurus, telentang menghadap langit.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

 _But after that, Taeyong_ _sighs._ Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

 _Bless._

"Aku khawatir ini terlalu cepat atau kau yang mungkin belum siap atau—"

"Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kau kembali ke Seoul dan kamu masih saja _insecure."_

Tiga tahun juga sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menuliskan kisah mereka bersama lagi.

"Ya, aku hanya—"

"Masalahnya aku tidak."

Lee Taeyong lalu memutar badannya menghadap ke arah Ten sesaat setelah laki-laki itu memotong kalimatnya untuk kali kedua.

" _Geez._ Kita sudah saling mengenal selama berapa lama, sih? Seminggu?"

Taeyong bungkam.

"Delapan tahun itu tidak cepat dan aku membutuhkan delapan tahun untuk mendengar kalimat lamaran _cheesy_ mu itu."

Melanjutkan, "Dan jangan buat aku menunggu delapan tahun lainnya sampai kau mengikatku secara resmi."

Tetapi yang Taeyong lakukan setelahnya adalah menahan tawanya. Tersenyum dan menatap Ten yang masih memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Ah, sejak kapan Tenku jadi agresif seperti ini?"

"Hah? Aku tidak—"

" _Yes, you are._ " Taeyong tersenyum miring _._

Ten tahu dia tidak akan menang jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Lagipula mungkin yang dikatakan laki-laki itu benar, dia terdengar agresif tadi.

" _Baby_ , kau merasa dingin tidak?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Lee Taeyong.

"Tentu, suhunya cukup rendah kan malam ini?"

" _Wanna do something hot?"_

" _Wait, what? I don't—Oh! No, you better not! Lee Taeyong! Oh fuck."_

 _Lee Taeyong is unstoppable now._

Bahkan sejak bibir dan lidah kekasihnya mulai bermain di lehernya, Ten sudah mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Kota memang dingin, kuat dan mencekam.

Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa tahan di dalamnya.

Namun setiap makhluk hidup memiliki kemampuan adaptasinya sendiri.

Demi mengalahkan dinginnya, seseorang bisa menggunakan jaket, menegak minuman hangat, berdiri di sebelah penghangat dan dengan cinta.

Mencinta.

Dicinta.

Dan bercinta.

 _Ten couldn't do anything but let Taeyong doing his thing._

"Lee Taeyong, bisakah kau langsung ke inti? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" Suara Ten sedikit meninggi saat Taeyong memainkan jarinya di atas tubuhnya dengan pelan. Membuatnya jengkel.

Peraturan nomor 1, tidak boleh ada bentakan dari _bottom._

 _You know what I mean, right?_

 _Mati kau, Ten._

" _You've really got no patience, baby." Taeyong grins._ Tangannya masih bermain di bagian bawah.

Ketika Ten menelan ludahnya kasar, saat itu juga Taeyong menatap matanya, tajam.

" _I'm gonna harass you until the sun comes up."_

Ten dalam bahaya dan Taeyong berada di puncak kemenangan. Namun mereka menikmatinya, menghabiskan setiap jam yang tersisa hingga pagi benar-benar datang.

 _They didn't realize that London never sounded this good._

 _._

 _._

 _This is the love I imagined of._

 _No matter where I look above the sky or the end of sea,_

 _It's so beautiful._

 _I can't take my eyes off._

 _I hope I can spread it in my dream._

 _Even I can't fall asleep because my heart flutters,_

 _I hope it will be forever even if I close my eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _a.n: Yes, ini sequelnya Mad City! Agak abal + cheesy + endingnya diketik pas last minute abis but yeah… aku harap kalian gak masalah hehehe. Lumayan panjang kan ya ini? Walaupun tengahnya ngebosenin dan endingnya agak ngh tapi gagal. Gak jauh beda sih sama Mad City ya ngejelasin tempat yang aku sendiri juga gak tau aslinya kayak gimana._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review, guys! Terima kasih banyak! See ya~_

 _p.s: Happy birthday kesayangannya Talitha, Jung Jaehyun! All the best for you, by! xxxo_


End file.
